


Taste

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and the culinary arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Name: cathouse_mary  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler  
Type of work: Ficlet  
Category: Gen, character study.  
Title: Taste  
Prompt(s) used: Sebsastian is so very hungry.  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes/Acknowledgments: Atdelphi rules my Oxford commas. :)

Demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury. They do not require it, as they do not tire as humans do, but it is... pleasant. They are even able to dream after a fashion.

Much like sleep, Sebastian has come to enjoy human foodstuff in his time with his young master. From the first utter disasters to the exquisitely turned out dishes he is now able to produce, he has acquired a sense of taste - not simply aesthetics, but an actual sense! Salty and sweet and sour and spicy are clear to him now. The bright bite of capsicum and the rich mellowness of dark couverture chocolate, the addition of salt to caramel, or the lemony velvet of a freshly made Hollandaise.

His young master has, via being an intolerable brat about his foodstuffs, introduced Sebastian to the concept of seasoning. It has been a revelation. And if one has an exquisite dish, why present it on anything less than the finest of bone china? Should one not honour the dish by consuming it with the finest silver, on a background of the thickest, softest white table linens?

It is one reason he has drawn out his association with the young master. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive's soul would be delicious right this minute, gulped down raw and warm with nothing but Sebastian’s own hunger for the seasoning.

However, the longer the meat ages, the more tender it becomes. The searing of the exterior seals in the juices, the essence. Seasoning, marinating, and careful roasting turns out a superior main course. Then, the slicing, with each precise step leading to the inevitable feast. However long he must wait, however many steps there are between preparation and presentation, Sebastian is content to await, anticipate, and dream of his feast.


End file.
